1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fireplace insert for replacing the gas fireplace logs. In particular, it relates to a gas faux candle or candles for use in a fireplace which in addition to lighting like a candle, provides a heating element to heat the room or area served by the fireplace.
2. Description of Related Art
It has become common practice to place candles inside a fireplace instead of logs. They provide an old fashioned feeling and a sense of an intimate atmosphere. One or more candles are decoratively arranged and then in intimate moments lit to provide an entirely different mood than burning logs.
Many people have gas fireplaces and in such cases it is not possible to regularly take out gas fireplace logs in order to replace them with candles as can be done with a wood burning fireplace. One thing that has been developed as early as 1966, is the use of a faux candle which has a gas lit candle flame at the candle top simulating a burning candle. One or more are placed decoratively in the fireplace as a replacement to gas fireplace logs since a gas connection and electric spark lighters are utilized. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,474 to Liesse, filed Mar. 16, 1966, there is disclosed space lighting fittings comprising one or more faux candles which automatically lights upon use of an ignition source in the candle. More recently in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/688,512 to Tingley there is disclosed a modular gas fueled assembly for placement of a plurality of faux candles mounted on a fireplace insert. Like the previous patent, they provide a gas fueled light at the top of the faux candle to provide a lit candle like appearance.
However, when one chooses to place faux gas candles into a fireplace one gives up the ability to utilize the fireplace to heat the space utilized by the fireplace in exchange for the decorative aspect of candles. This is because the installation of gas candles means that the gas logs originally utilized with such a fireplace have been removed. Choice has been decoration or heat. Even though this technology has been utilized for closing in on 50 years this “either or” choice has remained.